You Suck At Love
by fuzzywuzzy123
Summary: Quinn finally decides to tell Sam her feelings. Twist at the end.


_**This takes place during Comeback when Quinn is jealous of Samtana. I don't own Glee. Thanks to ImaginetheWorldWicked (MEH not ALJ) for beta-ing this.**_

Quinn POV

I saw Santana sitting of Sam's lap, and I felt myself die a little inside. Why the hell did I cheat on the greatest thing that ever happened to me? Then Sam walked up to the front of the classroom after depositing Santana onto the chair next to him.

"I would like to sing a song. You guys all know who this one is for." I hope he's singing about how much he misses me, but I doubt it. He picked up his guitar.

"_We started off incredible_

_Connection undeniable_

_I swear I thought you were the one forever_"

I smiled. Maybe he did love me like I loved him.

"_But your love was like a loaded gun_

_You shot me down like everyone_"

I started to frown as the lyrics sunk in. Is he singing a song about how much I suck?

"_'Cause everyone's replaceable_

_When you're just so incapable_

_Of getting past skin deep_

_Guess what, another game over_

_I got burned, but you're the real loser_

_I don't know why I've wasted my time with you_

_You're bad news, a history repeater_

_You can't trust a serial cheater_

_You're good at hooking up but you suck at love_"

I felt a lump in my throat— the one I feel before I cry. The worst part is, he's so sexy when he sings. So...damn...sexy.

"_You played me like an amateur_

_Then stabbed me like a murderer_

_I'm left for dead, another one of your victims_

_It's not like you're unpredictable_

_But your act is so believable_

_I know it's nothing personal, it's just business as usual_

_You're good at what you do_

_Guess what, another game over_

_I got burned, but you're the real loser_

_I don't know why I've wasted my time with you_

_You're bad news, a history repeater_

_You can't trust a serial cheater_

_You're good at hooking up but you suck at love_

_Now I kinda feel bad for you_

_You're never gonna know_

_what it's like to have someone to turn to_

_Another day, another bed_

_It's just a game inside your head_

_Guess what, another game over_

_I got burned, but you're the real loser_

_I don't know why I've wasted my time with you_

_You're bad news, a history repeater_

_You can't trust a serial cheater_

_You're good at hooking up but you suck at love_

_Guess what, another game over_

_I got burned, but you're the real loser_

_I don't know why I've wasted my time with you_

_You're bad news, a history repeater_

_You can't trust a serial cheater_

_You're good at hooking up but you suck at love_

_You've messed this whole thing up_

_Well you were such an awesome fuck_

_But you suck at love, you suck at love_"

Sam glared at me as he finished the song. I couldn't let him see me cry, so I ran to the bathroom. My eyes were blurred from the beginning of my tears, so I couldn't see very well. I ran into a wall and the next thing I saw was black. I opened my eyes and sat up. I was sitting on my couch and wearing my white shoes, the ones I wore when I was a Cheerio. I looked at my outfit and saw that I was wearing my old Cheerios uniform. I looked around and saw Sam asleep on my other couch. Was the universe giving me another chance with Sam? Or was this just a dream? I pinched myself and everything stayed the same. I was still with Sam and I never cheated on him with Finn. I said a silent "Thank you, God". I was determined to make the best of my chance, got on top of Sam, and started showering his face with kisses, to which he woke up.

"Not that I don't like it, but why are you kissing me?"

"I had this nightmare that we broke up and I want you to know how much I appreciate you," I said in between kisses. "I've never said this to a boy before, but I love you." His mouth got even bigger as he smiled.

"I love you too," he said, feverishly returning my kisses.

"And I wanna show you how much I love you." I said, grinning at him. I was never gonna let him go again.

"And by that you mean..." he trailed off, almost confused.

"You're such an innocent virgin... for now." His eyes widened in excitement.

"That must've been some nightmare."

_**The end! The song is called You Suck at Love by Simple Plan**_


End file.
